The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for reducing read access latency by straddling pages across non-volatile memory channels.
Flash memory is an electronic non-volatile computer storage medium that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. Flash memory was developed from electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM). There are two main types of flash memory, which are named after the NAND and NOR logic gates. The individual flash memory cells exhibit internal characteristics similar to those of the corresponding gates. Whereas EEPROMs had to be completely erased before being rewritten, NAND type flash memory may be written and read in pages and erased in blocks which are generally much smaller than the entire device. NOR type flash allows a single machine word (byte) to be written—to an erased location—or read independently. The NAND type is primarily used in memory cards, USB flash drives, solid-state drives, and similar products, for general storage and transfer of data. NAND or NOR flash memory is also often used to store configuration data in numerous digital products, a task previously made possible by EEPROM or battery-powered static random access memory (RAM).
Example applications of both types of flash memory include personal computers, PDAs, digital audio players, digital cameras, mobile phones, synthesizers, video games, scientific instrumentation, industrial robotics, medical electronics, and so on. In addition to being non-volatile, flash memory offers fast read access times, as fast as dynamic RAM, although not as fast as static RAM or ROM. Its mechanical shock resistance helps explain its popularity over hard disks in portable devices, as does its high durability, being able to withstand high pressure, temperature, etc.